I Never Told You
by peculiar-star
Summary: Helena has disappeared yet again, and Myka is left to wonder about the "what if's." Will Helena re-appear? Will Myka finally be able to confess her love? Read and find out :) Rated M for future chapters Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 or any characters. Also, there are supposed to be lines that separate scenes but they aren't showing up for some reason. Next Update: June 21st
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:00 am in the bed and breakfast, but an exhausted Myka Bering was still up. She tossed and turned but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Her eyes heavy and so was her heart, for the woman she had fallen in love with was now gone.

H.G Wells had a special place in Myka's heart, which she never would have expected due to their first encounter. They were literally at one another's throat.

Myka chuckled to herself in bed as she thought back to that day. She took in a deep breath and sat up, pulling her curls back into a pony tail. She then hunched over and rubbed her temple with both hands and let out a sigh, Helena was the only thing she could think about and she didn't know why.

It had been months since she had seen her, since Helena had just disappeared and Myka had hoped she'd be over her little fantasy by now. She had always dreamed of the day she would tell her British love how she felt, but now it was useless to dream, for she knew that she'd never see her again.

Myka squinted as the morning sunlight began to shine through her window. She put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe she had spent the entire night and early morning worrying herself about Helena.

She walked out of her room and to down the stairs, her feet dragging with every step.

"Is she still upset?" a voice said from the dining room, it sounded like Claudia's but Myka wasn't sure. Her head was still foggy from a night of no rest.

"Yeah, but who wouldn't be." That was Pete, it didn't take a fully awake Myka to conclude that.

Their tones were low, and in a whisper, but changed immediately when they saw Myka make her way into the room.

"Why are you guys up so early?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"We have a case." A rushing Artie stated as he walked into the room.

Myka took a seat and melted into it, her eyes closing slowly on their own. She awoke when she felt a hand hit her arm.

"Mykes, wake up." Pete was speaking lowly again and that caused her to roll her eyes.

"Look," she began, "H.G is gone okay. I know that, I'm fine really so stop pitying me and let's focus on work." Her posture had become more erect and her voice came out harsher than intended.

Claudia bit her lip and raised her eyebrows, "Someone's cranky…" she mumbled.

"Enough Claudia." Artie gave her a look that shut her up. "Myka, I think you should sit this one out. Let Pete and Claudia go."

Claudia practically jumped out of her seat, "Alright! I get to go on a mission with Pete." Her excitement died down when she realized that she was only getting this opportunity because Myka was down.

"I'm fine Artie, I can do this." Myka assured.

Artie shook his head, "Myka, you know I don't like sending Claudia out on the field. Especially with Pete, but you haven't slept well in months and I can't have you putting yourself in any danger."

"Plus, you're still in your pajamas." Pete added before sticking his hand in the cereal box. Myka slapped it away and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll stay and 'rest'." Her fingers making air quotes as she said the word _rest_. She grabbed the banana that sat in front of Claudia and made her way back to the room.

Claudia didn't bother to protest at her stolen banana, she just tucked her hair behind her ear and turned her attention to Artie who was about to explain the case.

"Okay listen carefully. London, England." Artie stated his eyes darting from Claudia to Pete.

Pete looked at Artie confused and shaking his head, "I don't understand."

"Let grandma finish she hasn't had her vitamins yet." Claudia joked.

Artie rolled his eyes and sighed, "Anyways, there's an artifact there and I'm sure of it. There has been some out of the ordinary weather in London."

"Like what?" Claudia asked

"Thunderstorms, way too many and too dangerous thunderstorms." Artie answered.

"So what makes you think we'll be able to fly there with all the storms?" she asked him.

"That's the thing, the storms only occur every once in a while. There's no pattern whatsoever but when there are storms, there are deaths too. So pack your stuff and get going, we need to find this artifact and fast." Artie plopped the file folders down and walked off.

"You ready to do this?" Claudia asked.

"Lattimer and Donovan to the rescue." Pete responded, lifting his hand up for a high five.

Claudia shook her head and slapped her hand against his head, "Don't say that." She said rolling her eyes, and then they were off to the airport while Myka was off to her room to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Pete and Claudia had just arrived, they were off the plane and headed to a hotel to catch up more on the case.

"Pete, what's going on?" Claudia asked as she put her suitcase on the small couch of the hotel room. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was in deep thought, for once in his life.

"I don't know," he responded shaking his head.

"Are you getting vibes?" she asked taking a seat across from him and grabbing one of the manila folders.

Pete nodded and looked at Claudia with a slightly confused expression, "Yeah but…it's weird, I know something's up but I can't tell if it's good or bad."

The redhead nodded and sighed, "Well, don't fry your brain from all the thinking." She threw one of the folders to him and stood up. "We gotta go, we have to figure this out before one of those storms comes along again."

Pete nodded and pushed his vibe to the back of his mind, he needed to focus on finding whatever artifact was causing this weather.

* * *

Myka sat on her bed at the B&B, she twirled one of her curls and thought to herself. She knew Artie had told her to rest but she just couldn't sit around and mope all day. She quickly changed out of her clothes and fixed her hair so that it was decent. Her heavy steps made their way to the entrance of the small home and she opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Leena asked her, "Artie said to stay and rest, I made you some soup."

Myka sighed, she was hoping to get out without being caught, "Thanks Leena but I have to go. I can't sit here all day and cry."

Leena grabbed Myka's hand, "That's the thing Myka, it's been 5 months, and you haven't cried."

Leena was right, Myka hadn't shed one tear since Helena's random departure. She had felt the pain and the hurt, but no tears could find their way out of her body.

"You need to cry. You need to let pain out. You have the house to yourself, there's no one here to judge, and even if Pete and Claudia were here, they wouldn't judge."

Myka lifted her head and bit her lip, she wasn't sure at all why she hadn't cried but she realized that Leena was right. It was healthy to cry every once in a while, especially when your life is turned upside odwn.

"Ok, fine I'll stay and cry. But as soon as I'm done, I'm out of here and I'm going to London to help Pete and Claud got it?"

Leena nodded with a small smile, "I'll go put your soup in a bowl and I'll bring it up to you. Go be human."

Myka rubbed her palms against the fabric of her jeans and slowly made her way back to her room. It was just an ongoing battle between her and her friends and she just wanted to put a stop to it and get back to her normal, not so normal, life.

* * *

"I don't know Claudia, aren't thunderstorms a natural thing?"

"Yeah, but it's not natural to have them every hour or so, well the way they are here. According to Jason Carlisle, the lightning these storms create, ruin trees, houses and even kill people." Claudia explained.

"Well is that normal for lightning too?"

"Yes, but not this severe."

They were walking through down the sidewalk, when they heard a frightening sound. Claudia ducked and Pete jumped, it was thunder.

"Uh oh…" Pete stated, "We have to find somewhere to stay until this storm passes." He added.

People from all over began to rush in the streets, pushing and shoving to get through. Everyone was rushing to get home, to get somewhere safe.

Claudia shook her head, "The hotel is too far, we'll never make it we just have to ask someone, anyone for shelter." She looked at Pete with a distressed expression.

He nodded and looked around, "There." He pointed to a section a few blocks ahead that had rows and rows of homes. The two ran down the streets, dodging every scared citizen that was frantically screeching in the streets.

"Which one do we knock on?" Pete asked when they were getting closer to the homes.

"Any one! Whoever opens first is the one we go to." Claudia's breath was heavy from the running and as soon as they reached the first home she knocked intensely.

 _Knock. Knock._ No answer

 _Knock. Knock._ No answer

 _Knock. Knock._ No answer

"Claud, no one is answering!" Pete shouted from a few houses down.

"Keep knocking!" Claudia yelled back.

 _Knock. Knock._ Still no answer

 _Knock. Knock. KNOCK._

"Claudia over here! I see someone coming to the door." Pete boasted. Claudia began to run to him, he was more than a few houses down now.

When she reached him she placed her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Pete was awfully quiet, something not normal for him.

"Pete, what's wrong?" she asked before looking up. Her eyes were focused on the ground and she was focused on her breathing.

"I think we found something more important than the artifact." He said with a voice that was he didn't use very often, it was a serious tone that caused Claudia to look up.

"What could possibly be more important than the—" Claudia cut herself off when she saw what Pete was talking about. Her eyes were wide and her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

"Don't just stand there, come inside I wouldn't want to send back 2 vases of ashes to the warehouse." A voice said from the door, a voice that came from someone who Pete and Claudia had never expected to see during this trip.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're here for the artifact that's causing this weather right?"

Claudia looked at Pete and then to the ground, she didn't want to respond because she was beyond upset.

"Um, yeah do you think you could help us?" He asked. Claudia shot him a look that expressed pure anger.

"I'm not sure, the Warehouse days are far behind me. Where's Myka? I have nothing against you Claudia it's just always been Pete and Myka."

"Where do you think genius?" Claudia responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Claudia…" Pete whispered giving her a look that told her to calm herself.

"Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"I don't know HG, how would you feel if someone you cared about just up and disappeared. Without a trace, without anything to guide you to where they were." Claudia's tone was stern, her lips pursed at the end of her sentence.

Helena took in a deep breath and crossed her arms, and she spoke calmly "I needed to start over, and life at the warehouse was too chaotic for me. I wanted a normal life."

"Yeah so does everyone else, but we don't have one. We were chosen to have this extraordinary life that brings extraordinary people into it, and you can't just hurt someone like that." The redhead stood up and stomped her foot.

"I didn't mean to hurt Myka, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Bullshit! She stood up for you when no one else did, she was by your side and she convinced the Regents to let you back into the warehouse. And even after you tried to end the world, she was still there, and you just…you just broke her."

"I don't know what to tell you Claudia." Helena refused to make eye contact.

The sound of thunder increased outside and the loud patter of the heavy rain filled the outside world. There was so much water it was hard to look out the window. Strikes of lightning filled the sky, one after the other, after the other.

Claudia shook her head and clenched her jaw, "I'm going to go find the bathroom." She said before walking off.

She had left Helena and Pete in silence only the roar from the weather could be heard, "Pete I-" Helena began but he cut her off putting his hand up in a stopping motion.

"I don't care what you have to say, can you help us find the artifact or not?" he asked.

Helena nodded, "Of course. What do we know so far?

"Nothing much, the crazy weather and we have one witness that says he saw someone on a rooftop feeding lightning to the sky." Pete said unsure of what to make of the witness.

Helena nodded slowly as she processed his words, "Feeding lightning to the sky?" she said to herself trying to understand that phrase, "Were those his exact words?" she asked.

"Yeah those were his exact words. I don't know what it means, usually Myka helps with that stuff."

Helena shifted in her seat at the name, "Pete I really am sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologize to HG, its Myka." The room was quiet now, the sound of heavy rain and thunder had ceased.

Claudia made her way back into the living room, "Let's go we need to figure this out without any… _distractions."_ She said referring to Helena.

"Actually, I was thinking she could be an asset. I mean we don't have Myka right now and it'd be helpful to have a fresh look on things." Pete hoped that wouldn't upset Claudia but of course it did.

She put her hands up in defeat, "Whatever, I'm going to go talk to Jason Carlisle, the witness." She stomped out slamming the door behind her.

The two that were still seated jumped at the loud noise, "I'm sorry she's just upset."

"Don't be I know you all are upset with me. I would be too, I hurt someone close to you."

"Yeah, and it's not the first time."

"So…the lightning, what could it mean?" Helena asked wanting to change the subject before things got too personal and emotional.

Pete shrugged, "You know, it's getting late I should catch up with Claudia. Uh, thanks I'll keep in touch if we need you."

Helena understood the distance that was being put between her and the agents of warehouse 13, she allowed him to walk out and leave her be with her thoughts.

* * *

 _Knock. Knock._

"Come in," Myka's voice was full of defeat, for she had sat alone in her room for hours trying to cry.

"You okay? I brought you your soup. Have you cried yet?" Leena asked placing the steaming bowl on her bedside table.

Myka shook her head, "Thanks and no. I'm trying but every time I think of her I feel empty and lost. I don't know why, I mean she was just my friend. Why does it hurt so much?"

Leena took a seat beside her and placed her hands in her lap, "Myka, how do you feel when you're around her? Well when you were."

"I don't know, happy. I felt safe when I was with her, I never wanted to be without her by my side. I could hug her forever." She trailed off her last words, thinking about the touch of Helena's skin when they hugged.

"So, do you think maybe she wasn't just a friend?"

"What do you mean Leena?"

"I mean, on the outside she was just a friend, but do you think maybe on the inside you wanted her to be more. Do you think you might be in love with her?"

Myka's eyes moved from Leena's face to the ground, she furrowed her eyebrows and bit her upper lip, "No, I'm not gay Leena." She said defensively.

Leena laughed lightly and shook her head, "You don't have to put a label on it Myka, but sometimes we just fall in love with people and we have no control over that." She placed a hand on Myka's back. "I know love when I see it, and no one gets this upset over someone they think of as a friend."

Myka sighed, she hated to admit that Leena was right, "Okay maybe I am…but why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes there are no explanations for falling in love with someone. Think of your heart like an artifact from the warehouse. It's always doing unexpected things, it's always dragging you in different directions. And this time, it's taking you to who you love, and yes there's pain but there's only ever going to be pain if the other half of this love doesn't know how you feel."

"Are you saying I should confess my love for Helena? That's insane, she could be anywhere in the world. For all I know she could be dead, or married." She pushed back a loose curl.

"All I'm going to say is that if it's meant to be, you'll find her or she'll find you. Now, eat your soup it's going to get cold." She gave Myka a small smile and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Myka tried to focus on the soup that was sitting on her bed side table, but something kept telling her to get out of there, and follow Pete and Claudia. She tapped her foot on the floor and fought back and forth with the devil and angel on her shoulders.

She soon decided that she had to do, what she had to do and made her way down the steps at another attempt of escaping.

"Myka, where are you going?" Leena asked yet again, she was getting a bit upset at how immature the other woman was acting.

Myka sighed heavily, "Leena you have to trust me on this. I need to go to London." Her tone was serious, as if this was a life or death situation.

"But Artie said you had to stay." Leena reminded her.

"I'm a grown woman, no one can tell me what to do. Please Leena, I need to go. Can you cover for me and not tell Artie?" she asked, her tone going from serious to desperate.

Leena furrowed her eyebrows and then let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, go but be careful okay." She said nodding to the door.

"Thank you, I owe you one." Myka said giving her a genuine smile, and she was off to London, except Pete and Claudia had no idea.

* * *

"Hey Helena,"

"Yes?"

"Um, what are you up to?"

"Well, I _was_ going to start some dinner."

"Well, Claudia and I need you." A grumpy Claudia looked up at Pete who was on the phone. He gave her a shrug.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Well, I left you a spare key at the front desk of the hotel. I need you to go over there and look over the extra case folders we left. Claudia and I are going to go speak to the witness."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm on it." She hung up after their conversation and made her way to the hotel.

"What'd you do _that_ for?" Claudia asked Pete with annoyance in her voice.

"Claudia I told you, we need her help."

"We don't need her anything. Last time we 'had her help' she hurt Myka. She hurt all of us." She growled sternly.

Pete ignored the young girls anger and continued walking, she rolled her eyes and kept silent as she walked beside him.

After a couple of minutes, they reached the home of the witness.

 _Knock. Knock._

"Hello?" a scared voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Hello Secret Service, we're looking for Jason Carlisle." Pete answered.

"This is he. W-what do you guys want?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions is it alright if we come in?" Claudia asked, her tone was much different than when she was speaking to Pete.

"Sure." The man answered before fully opening his door, holding it that way until they entered.

Back at the hotel, Helena had retrieved the spare key and was headed up to the room where she grabbed the folders and began to look through them.

* * *

 **About 12 hours later.**

"Hello?" A groggy Pete answered.

"Pete! Hey where are you?"

He sat up quickly, "Myka?"

"No it's Artie, yes it's me. What hotel are you staying at?" she asked, little did he know she had just gotten off the plane and was headed.

"The one we were at last time. Why?" he asked rubbing his head and walking to the bathroom, it was morning and he should have been up earlier like the two women he was working with were.

After washing his face he walked into the other room, which was connected by a door. In that room, much to his surprise, Helena and Claudia sat on the bed discussing the case.

"Well you'll never guess. I just got off the plane and I'm headed towards you guys." Myka said in a happy tone, she was glad to be out of her room at the bed and breakfast and finally getting in on the action.

"Yeah? Okay cool see you soon." He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Claudia asked.

Pete pulled up a chair to the foot of the bed and sat on it after pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Oh it was just Myka."

"You said 'see you soon.' What did that mean?" she asked him another question, she knew he was still probably half asleep and wasn't thinking.

"Oh she just got off the plane and she's headed to us." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What?!" Claudia yelled.

"What?" Pete questioned in return.

Claudia rolled her eyes, " _Myka_ is coming _here,_ where we are sitting and working with _Helena._ "

Pete looked dazed for a moment before his eyes widened, "Oh my God." He said gulping down the coffee, letting out a yell of pain as the hot liquid burned his throat.

Helena rolled her eyes, "I can go if you want." She said.

"No we need your help. I'm going to go see if I can distract Myka." He said rushing out to get dressed.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower while Pete does…whatever he's doing. I need to freshen up." Helena said to Claudia before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Pete hopped back into the room placing his shoe on, "Okay, do me a favor and call Myka. Ask her where she's at maybe I can catch her before she gets here." He told Claudia.

She picked up his phone, but before she could dial there was a knock on the door.

Pete and Claudia gave each other a look full of fear, "Who is it?" Claudia asked.

"It's Myka, open up." Pete cursed under his breath and opened the door.

"Hey Myka." He said in a tone that made it obvious he was hiding something. Claudia rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Hey…what are you two up to?" she asked placing her bag down on the empty desk.

"Um…nothing, just looking over the case with Pete." Claudia said with a nod.

"Uh Myka, we need to talk." Pete began. Claudia gave him a wide eyed stare, silently telling him to shut his mouth.

He stared at her right back; he didn't know what else to do. Helena was in the suite with them, in another room and Myka was to find out eventually so why not get it over with now?

"Talk about the case? Great." She said walking over to sit beside Claudia where Helena had been sitting.

"No Myka. Not about the case, well not exactly." Pete told her sitting back on the chair.

"Well then what?" she asked confused.

"Hey did Pete catch up to…" Helena had finished in the bathroom, now in the same pants as she wore the day before and an undershirt. She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Myka in her spot.

Myka sat in shock, she thought she'd be way more prepared for this moment when it happened but she was nowhere near prepared. Her eyes watered and she looked away from her.

"Myka…" Helena whispered slowly walking over to her. She reached out to touch her arm but Myka jerked it away. "Myka please, we need to talk this out."

No answer.

Pete looked at Claudia, "Hey Claud, why don't we head downstairs for some breakfast?" he said wanting to give the two women some time alone.

For once the red head didn't fight his request and she stood up following him out. Once they were gone, Helena took a seat on the other side of the bed where Claudia had been a few minutes ago. "Hey," she began softly, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it Helena." Her voice was shaky, and she was on the verge of tears. Myka didn't understand what it was about this woman that made her feel so weak.

"I know I hurt you but I want to be friends again."

"I can't do that Helena, I can't just be friends again." She shook her head.

"I know, it's because I hurt you so much and I-" she was cut off by Myka.

"Yes you hurt me, a lot. Over and over again, but that's not the reason why I'm so upset. I'm upset because you left and I didn't even get the chance to talk to you, to tell you that…" she had to stop her voice was too shaky, now making her voice barely audible. She cleared her throat.

"Tell me what?" Helena asked, and then there was a silence, a silence that lasted far too long. "Tell me what Myka?" she repeated.

"That I love you."


End file.
